Strange Worlds Vol 1 3
Locations: * Unrevealed future reality | ReprintOf2 = Strange Tales of the Unusual Vol 1 5 | ReprintOfStory2 = 5 | StoryTitle3 = My Job... Catch A Robot | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The head of the robotics division goes to the American colony on the moon to investigate thefts of uranium that could only have been committed by the robot miners. He uncovers the thief, a human posing as a robot, since he knew the criminal could not have been a robot like himself. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lyle Cushing Supporting Characters: * Dr. Samuel Weems Other Characters: * Col. Peters Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unrevealed alternate reality ** *** American Moon Colony | StoryTitle4 = I Was Face to Face with the Creature From Planet X! | Writer4_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = In 2165 when a woman is locked in a zoo with a powerful alien beast that smashes free of its domed enclosure she is relieved when the attendants rush in with a replacement dome. They tell her that the dome is to restore the creature's native atmosphere, not her protection. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Zoo employee Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Zoo visitors * newspaper staff Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * (2165 A.D.) ** Daily Cosmos (newspaper) ** City Zoo | StoryTitle5 = I Was the Man Who Lived Twice! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = John Buscema | Inker5_1 = John Buscema | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A boy adopted by gypsies refuses to work hard and lives a wasted life. As he reaches middle ages he is given a second chance at life when he is shown a fountain of youth and returned to infancy, to be found and adopted by another gypsy couple. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Maria Other Characters: * Dr. Stone Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = I Fly to the Stars! | Writer6_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = In the year 2389 space pilots do not marry because, while six months passes for them on their journeys, decades pass for their sweethearts who remain behind on Earth. | Appearing6 = Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed future reality | Notes = * "I Was the Man Who Lived Twice!" reprinted in Strange Tales Annual #2 * "I Fly to the Stars!" reprinted in Strange Tales Annual #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}